


Wyll & Wit

by Timeforelfnonsense



Series: Sunshine & Starlight [3]
Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dafni pov only, Did I just get a plot bunny for another oc?, Freeform, Gen, POV Third Person, introductions, maybe so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: On the second day of their adventure, Dafni & Gale meet would be allies Wyll & Criella after scraping with goblins at the gates of a druids' grove. (Part of Sunshine & Starlight: My Astarion romance series so I'm tagging it as such even though he is only mentioned in passing in this one!)
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s), Gale (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s), Wyll (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sunshine & Starlight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028865
Kudos: 7





	Wyll & Wit

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't really ship-y so Astarion is only mentioned in passing! It was fun to write none the less! I enjoy playing with my OCs dynamics with their non LI NPCs as well as each other!  
> With Patch 3 out now, I decided to make another bg3 oc to romance Wyll! Dafni will still be the main character so to speak of my bg3 writing with Criella serving as a secondary protag & member of the party in Sunshine and Starlight. She and Wyll will also be getting their own little collection of one-shots when the inspo hits me. However, as my writing is pretty ship centered you wouldn't really need to read one to enjoy the other!  
> Translations:  
> or’tel’quessir : Wood elves

  
Silvanus was an old ally of the Seldarine. Particularly, Rillifane, the wood elf patron and elven god of woodland and wild, with whom, The Old Oak shared the common goals of preserving the untamed glory of nature. A few of her or’tel’quessir cousins back in Lylarth had even adopted the worship Silvanus and his daughters alongside the Seldarine. The Oak Father’s embrace should have been welcoming to a wild creature such as herself. However, the conflict between his servants and the refugees blotted out any divine comfort she might have found. The energy in the grove was tense, to say the least. An itching, nervous feeling hungover the hollow like a low hanging cloud. They had to help these people.   
Wyll’s plan was a good one. Slip intake out the horde’s leadership and slip out. An elegant and swift plan that would see the goblin forces weakened and disorganized enough for the tieflings to resume their journey to Baldur’s Gate in safety. A smile pulled at the corner of her lips. She rather liked Wyll. He was a courageous man and a fearless fighter. He’d proven as much at the gate. Yet, there was a gentleness to his eyes. A handsome, kindly quirk to his smile. He was the sort of man she could picture serving as a paladin or even a Seelie knight. Protecting those who could not protect themselves. She could tell right away they were cut of the same cloth.   
Wyll had apparently not been the only survivor of the crash to make their way to the grove. tiefling wizard had arrived at the druids' doorstep only moments after him. Dafni crossed her fingers at her side as she and Gale padded along behind him. Perhaps, she’d be of a heroic persuasion as well?  
“Wit! I’ve found some folks willing to help with the goblins,” Wyll called out as he took them to the most beautiful tiefling woman Dafni had ever called.  
At the sound of her name, the woman looked up from the charcoal sketch in her lap. Just looking at her made Dafni blush. She had an elegant and statuesque build. With long legs and slender arms. The hollyhock pink skin was smooth and unblemished. Her straight wisteria hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. Two twisting horns spirling up at the line of her forehead. Her face was a perfect balance of delicate features; a long slender nose, strong ached brows, wide dove gray eyes.   
Seldarine! Did everyone aboard that ship have Hanali’s charm?  
“Gale! Mystra’s grace, is that you?” A brilliant grin plastered across her baby pink lips.  
“Criella? Criella Wit!” Gale laugh embracing the stranger, “I thought one of the Tiefling casters had a familiar flare about them! Though, if you are here am I to assume you were taken by the Illithid as well?”   
“I’m afraid so.” She sighed, “I was relieved of some very important schematics back in Waterdeep. I was trailing the thief when I was spirited away by the squids.”  
“You...Know each other then?” Wyll asked.  
“Oh yes! Gale and I are old colleagues back in Waterdeep.” Criella explained.  
“Criella is the most talented artificer I’ve ever met! As well as a wizard of skill almost rivaling my own. Almost.” Gale chuckled ducking a playful jab from Criella.  
Dafni smiled, extending a hand to Criella, “You can call me Dafni! It’s lovely to meet you.”   
The dazzling tiefling accepted, warping her slender hand around Dafni’s. Her grasp was firm and sure, the soft leather glove that covered her arm to the elbow cool against Dafni’s bare palm. A flash of inquisitive light crossed Criella’s eyes. Her head cocking to one side, sending her ponytail tumbling over one lithe shoulder.  
“I hope this isn’t presumptuous but, are you a native of the Feywilds, Dafni?”   
Dafni felt her heart sink a little as the question fell from Criella’s lips. She’d learned very quickly what kind of reputation the fey had among those who had never lived among them. The majority of the common folk in the lower city knew very little of the land of Faerie. Most assumed her a wood elf as she’s openly shared her experiences living among them. But those who saw her for what she was were quick to label her trickster and deceiver.   
“I’m an eladrin of Faerie.” She admitted softly.   
“How exciting!” Criella clasped her hands together in delight causing Dafni to jump, “I’ve read Mordenkainen's research on your people but to see you up close is something else! I can almost taste the raw magic radiating off of you!”  
Gale clapped a hand over his forehead, letting out a frustrated groan, “How did I miss it!”   
“Well, Gale some of us just have an eye for these things.” Criella let free a haughty laugh before speaking once more, “You’ll have to indulge me in a bit of academic curiosity later but for now we should return to the matter at hand. Is it just the four of us then?”   
Dafni shook her head, “There are three others. One of them is around here somewhere sulking...”  
“That makes what, seven of us? We could stop the goblins and find this druid Halsin. Quick as crickets!” Wyll said in a hopeful voice, “It’s settled then. Wit and I will gather our things while you two track down your third party member. We’ll make the trip back to your camp together.” 


End file.
